Potter
by Cersei's Son
Summary: - TBA -
1. Chapter 1: Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine. All rights, the characters, locations and fictional names, belong to J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury Publishing**

 **Incomplete story. This is going to be a fun little challenge / fanfic for me because I want to write each chapter based on a different musical (stage or film) and try to connect them in some way by using Draco and Harry. Hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

A vase flew against the wall and Lily winced in fear. "How can you do this to _us_? To our _family_? To our _son_?" James was furious, lashing out in anger at every inanimate object he could get his hands on. "Did you even think about...maybe for just a tiny second, what kind of repercussions your _stupidity_...and _dishonesty_ could've had on our family?" Harry was sitting on the stairs, listening to his parents argue, not understanding why daddy was being so loud. He couldn't see his mother but he knew she was crying. He could hear her crying. _Why was daddy being so mean to her? What did mommy do?_ Harry wanted to go downstairs and look at what all the commotion was about, but he was scared. Scared of daddy.

James would get loud sometimes, yelling around the house, mostly to himself, and leave the house to fly around on his broom. Harry didn't know where he went to blow off steam but when he came back, he was the father he knew and loved. He also never lashed out at his mother. That was something new entirely. The ten year old boy was frozen on the spot, hugging his legs and listening intently at what his father was roaring on about. Harry was feeling alone and helpless. His anxiety started to act up again and his palms began to sweat. It was an uncomfortable feeling and he hated himself for his disorder even if he couldn't fully understand it. _Your hands get wet and your heart goes boom boom boom when you're under a lot of stress, honey._ That's what mommy used to tell him. He didn't get it. It only annoyed him even more.

The boy was hugging his legs even tighter and closer to his chest. His pyjamas started to wrinkle slightly as he buried his nails into them. "James it was a long time ago. He was abusive, so I ran away." Lily spoke in short sentences as to not anger her husband even more. "Moved somewhere nobody knew me and changed my name. Simple as that." She let out a sigh of relief and inched closer towards James. To reassure him, she placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "And here I met you. We created this beautiful family. We have a lovely little baby boy and this huge house. Let the past stay in the past. _I beg you_!"

James looked at his wife with intent, scanning her face for the slightest movement. He couldn't tell if she was actually telling the truth or not. He decided not to let it go. He just couldn't trust her anymore after what she had done. She betrayed his trust and this family. He brushed her hand off his shoulder and took one last look at her before he left. As he left the living room, he could see his son sitting on the stairs. He gave him one last glance and left through the door, slamming it shut. You could hear the _whoosh_ of his broom taking off and everything fell silent. The only sound Harry could hear was his heavy breathing and his mother's wailing. _Daddy will come back._ He didn't.

Two years later, Harry and his mother caught a bad case of the flu. His mother was sick to her bones but she still managed to gather up some reserved energy to care for her only son. Harry was grateful, of course, but he couldn't help but notice that his mother grew weaker by the day while he was slowly but surely recovering. She contracted a severe fever. A fever that was slowly rise every day. Harry tried his best to make her comfortable and help her in any way he could but he was merely a child, who didn't know how. He tried contacting a neighbour but no one would dare help them for his mother was a naughty woman and she deserved what she got. He didn't understand half of it. The situation was hopeless. Wet towels on her forehead and tea didn't seem to do the trick. And so one day, when Harry woke up next to her beside, she was gone. She died in her sleep. At least it was painless in the end. Harry cried for days at end. Hardly getting any sleep or nourishment.

After a certain scent of death rose from the house, the neighbours called the police and they called Harry's next of kin, Aunt Petunia. They called his aunt and uncle because no one knew where James had gone or if he were still alive. So he ended up with them. Harry was scared. He didn't like his relatives that much because they were sorta mean and always picked on him for being different. He wanted to go to his mother's funeral but they wouldn't let him. _Your mom was a disgrace to the family and she deserved what she got. Good riddance!_ He didn't know what they meant but he knew it wasn't very nice and he hated them even more.

His cousin was a very stupid boy, who kicked and punch him whenever he felt like it. Harry would lie in his so-called bed under the stairs and he would jump up and down on them, running like some kind of maniac and shouting. His parents didn't care, they applauded him. Harry would hug his pillow, clenching his eyelids real tight and wishing he was somewhere else. It usually helped and he felt safe in his safe space. He called it his castle on a cloud, where no one was mean or cried. And sometimes Harry got so scared and cried so much that actually wished his cousin would disappear. His wish was granted. His cousin vanished one day without a word and all Harry saw were his aunt and uncle crying all the time. Every time they saw him, they looked at him with hate and disgust. _What did I do?_ Harry would ask. _I know they're mean and all, but I don't know what I did wrong._ He was sad as usual but his days got worse every day. Torment, shouting and physical abuse until he was sent to boarding school. Hogwarts. He would stay there for the rest of his childhood and teenage years...


	2. Chapter 2: These Palace Walls

Draco was sitting in the living room while his mother paraded around the room telling him all sorts of stuff. Manners, etiquette, etc. Draco didn't care much and to be honest, it bored him. He felt empty inside.

"A pure blood must marry another pure blood!" _That's absurd_ , Draco thought. _I'm only twelve and she's already talking about hooking me up with some stranger. Future prospects always talk about love but I know it's an act, father told me. I mean, how can someone even love me, the real me, without even knowing me?! Most of them only want the "Malfoy" name anyway, so why even bother?_

Draco got up from the armchair and stalked up the flight of stairs to his room, leaving his mother to talk to herself downstairs. He slammed the door shut, sitting right in front of it, hugging his knees. He sighed.

 _Why shouldn't I fly so far from here? I know exactly what kind of man I'm going to turn into: handsome, well-mannered, lonely with a wonderful woman at his side. We'll have children. Two or more. And I'll be happy. At least on the outside._ Draco was sad and confined, always inside Malfoy manor except during the semester. He would get the occassional letter from his classmates but that was about it.

"For someone like you the outside might be overwhelming," Narcissa had told her son. His mother was hell-bent on protecting Draco from everything, no matter the cost. She was like a lioness protecting her cub and it was wearing Draco out. He used to be such a joyful little boy. Playing outside, chasing after the white peacocks in the garden while his parents sipped tea and watched over him. They never played with him. They had people to do that for them. He never felt loved. He used to watch other families share moments and have fun while he went shopping with his governess. She was a nasty old bat. Always looking down on people, thinking she was above it all because she was working for the Malfoys. "Look at them, aren't they just disgusting, Draco", she would always say. He also never had friends, he had play dates with the children of other wealthy and powerful families but never real friends. Friends, he could get down and dirty with, have laughs and...just have fun. But it wasn't meant to be for the son of one of the oldest and most powerful family in the wizarding world.

Draco was mostly jealous of the other Hogwarts' students when they got mail or gifts from their loved ones. The smiles and giggles. He never had that. He simply got everything he desired and yet he felt so empty when got them. Pansy was his only close friend at school and she often gave him presents for no reason at all. He liked that even though he didn't know why. Maybe she has crush on me?, he often thought, but immediately dismissed it when he saw her kissing some girl in the hallway. She knew that her best friend was lonely and kinda... depressed actually.

"Honey, I've never seen someone who needed to get out more", she would say and he would reply with, "What would your suggestion be?"

Pansy never had an answer until he got her owl today.

"Stand on your own to feet and ask why this question keeps repeating".

And Draco thought long and hard about that until he got it.

"Follow your heart or you might end up cold and callous", he whispered to himself, "maybe there's more beyond these manor's walls?"

What if I dared? What if I tried? Am I prepared for what's outside?

He looked outside his bedroom's window, hugging a pillow. Something waits beyond these manor's walls...


End file.
